Compression bone screws are often used in the treatment of nonunion and fracture of bone fragments, generally two bone fragments. Some compression bone screws have two threaded portions, a threaded distal end for engaging the first of the two bone fragments and a threaded proximal end for engaging the second of the two bone fragments. The two threaded ends of such compression bone screw are designed to generate compression force and bring the two bone fragments together.
Sometimes, the bone fragment at the proximal end of the bone screw may not have the sufficient structural integrity for the threaded proximal end of the bone screw to threadably engage the bone. Or the bone screw may have initially threadably engaged to the proximal bone fragment but the threads in the bone was stripped, and thus the screw is unable to properly engage the bone fragment. In these types of situations, the existing bone fixations systems do not provide optimal solutions for joining and fixating the bone fragments. Therefore, an improved bone fixation system is needed.